Nus
by Master Ice Eyes
Summary: Harry est nu... slash


**Titre : **Nus

**Genre** : Romance

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : T

**Nus**

Tes mains glissent sur ma peau savonneuse, humide de cette eau chaude et douce qui frôle ton corps et le mien. Les gestes sont naturels, cajoleurs, affectueux et tendres mais tu ne sais pas, tu ne vois pas que je suis nu devant toi.

Bien sûr tu vois mon dos sur lequel tes mains passent et circulent, abordant les chemins sinueux entrelaçant les muscles roulant sous la peau.

Bien sûr tu touches cette peau brune et mate, de tes lèvres, ta langue, tes doigts, tu la sens frémir et trembler à ton contact.

Bien sûr ta main glisse comme à chaque fois jusqu'à mes fesses qui tremblent de désir et tu les presses entre tes doigts empressés.

Bien sûr mes cuisses accueillent tes douces caresses et le mince duvet de poils noirs se courbe devant ta main serpentant jusqu'à mon sexe qui s'érige fièrement quand tu me touches.

Mais tu ne vois pas que je suis nu devant toi.

Pour la première fois, je ne porte aucun vêtement devant un homme, cet homme c'est toi, entre tous.

Je t'ai observé ôtant les strates de tissus, une à une, comme l'on regarde un spectacle, un son et lumière, loin très loin à l'horizon. Je n'entendais pas tes paroles, je ne voyais pas ton visage. Je sentais l'air s'insinuer faiblement en moi, je sentais le froid m'envahir à chaque vêtement qui mourait au sol, je sentais ton souffle sur ma peau comme une brise d'été, tard le soir quand le soleil se couche et que les blés sont coupés.

Je ne t'ai pas regardé, nu devant moi.

Je suis entré dans cette cabine de douche étroite et je ne t'ai pas observé y entrer. Je n'ai pas allumé l'eau non plus, j'étais juste là, nu.

Je te tournais le dos et je sentais ton regard brûler ma nuque, brûler mon dos, brûler mes fesses.

Je ne te dis pas que je suis nu devant toi, je ne te dis rien, tu ne le vois pas.

Tes mains voyagent naturellement sur mon corps, elles apprécient, elles caressent, elles soupirent, je ne bouge pas.

Je me demande quand, je m'interroge.

Des sons me parviennent de ta bouche, ils ne viennent pas de moi. Tu te caresses, ta main bouge sur ton corps.

Tu as déjà fait ça n'est-ce pas ? Avec d'autres… être nu…

Tu ne sais rien, tu ne vois pas.

Être nu, c'est s'exposer.

Être nu, c'est être faible.

Être nu c'est trop intime.

Je ne bouge toujours pas, mon corps pourtant est secoué de spasme, je tremble, je tremble de froid, de désir, je tremble de faiblesse, je tremble d'être intime.

L'eau coule toujours sur nos corps mais les sons ont cessé. Ta bouche ne chante plus, tes mains ne courent plus.

Est-ce que tu as joui ? J'espère. Je préfère que tu jouisses plutôt que d'être nu parce qu'être nu, c'est trop secret.

Je baisse la tête et je vois mes pieds, ils sont nus. Ils baignent dans cette mousse, que le liquide glissant et poisseux que tu verses sur mon dos fabrique pour te cacher mon corps.

Tu me retournes brusquement et mos dos nu heurte le carrelage glacial, je ne frissonne plus, j'ai déjà froid. Tu n'as pas joui.

Mes mains se plaquent sur mon corps avec désespoir, tu ne dois pas voir… que je suis nu. L'une rugueuse et ferme s'étale sur mon sexe, le cache de tes yeux gris, l'autre protège mon torse que ta bouche convoite.

- Harry…

Ta voix me caresse comme tes mains avant elle. C'est presque un souffle, pas tout à fait un murmure.

C'est une question, je crois mais je ne lève pas les yeux. Je les braque sur tes pieds.

J'ai envie de sourire parce qu'ils sont nus tes pieds tu sais ?

Tu approches lentement une main. Celle qui caressait ton sexe ?

Tu cherches à apprivoiser les miennes mais elles se rebellent et tu recules. Ne recules pas, je suis nu.

Tu soupires. Tu abandonnes. Je suis lâche.

- Potter… parle moi…

Tes cheveux blonds sont magnifiques, ils t'habillent du seul vêtement qu'on ne pourra jamais t'ôter.

Mes yeux sont toujours baissés et je sens ta main sur la mienne, celle plaquée sur mon torse.

Je rougis violemment.

- Je… je suis nu… Murmure-je d'une voix faible et inaudible.

Tu vas rire, je le sais. Je vois déjà presque l'ironie déformer tes traits, j'attends.

- Oui. Me réponds-tu mais tu ne ris pas.

Alors je continue, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre.

- C'est trop personnel, c'est trop intime… Explique-je, chuchotant.

Un silence s'installe. Je ne veux pas le briser, les voix baissent, l'eau se tait.

- Tu as joui dans ma bouche. Me réponds-tu, un brin arrogant.

Je veux partir.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Tente-je encore.

- J'ai joui entre tes lèvres. Protestes-tu.

Mais tu ne comprends toujours pas que ce n'est pas intime tout ça, c'est moins personnel que ton regard gris qui glisse et file à toute allure sur mon corps, c'est moins privé que tes yeux qui apprennent à dévorer mes courbes. C'est moins secret que t'avouer que tu es le premier devant qui je voulais être nu…

- Je suis nu moi aussi. Dis-tu enfin.

Tu agrippes ma main plus fermement, j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se pose sur ton sexe. Ce n'est pas ça être nu !

BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM

Je sens le battement fort et régulier, un peu rapide sous ma main.

Mes yeux sont toujours bas mais ma seconde main quitte lentement mon sexe, toujours fier devant toi.

Tu passes ta main sur mon dos, je ne bouge pas la mienne, j'aime cette musique. Tu te baisses un peu et ton autre main me parcoure jusqu'aux creux de mes jambes, cachés derrière mes genoux et tu me soulèves. Je ne te regarde toujours pas.

Je sens ton sourire fier et le gryffindor en moi identifie le slytherin dans toute sa gloire.

Tu nous sors de la douche. Tu n'éteins pas l'arrivée d'eau. Tu ne nous sèches pas non plus.

Tu te diriges lentement vers notre couche, depuis quelques années déjà. Combien ? Cinq ? Sept ? Dix ? Je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est la première fois que je suis nu devant toi.

Tu m'allonges avec précaution sur les draps de soie – beaucoup trop capricieux, tu n'as jamais voulu y renoncer.

Mais toi, tu restes debout. Tu me scrutes, tu me dévores, avec tes yeux, bientôt avec ton corps.

Je lève enfin les yeux vers toi. Tes joues sont rouges. Elles ne sont jamais rouges.

- Je suis nu. Dis-je

Tu souris.

- Alors je te couvrirai.

Et tu t'allonges sur moi.

J'aime être nu, c'est si intime.

**Merci d'avoir lu, une petite review...?**


End file.
